Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre
by Haya's dreams
Summary: [ONE SHOT, temps des Maraudeurs] C'est la dernière soirée à Poudlard, le coeur de Lily prend le dessus sur sa raison.


_**Titre :** Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre_

_**Auteur :** Moi Haya's dreams_

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont JK Rowling, juste l'histoire est à moi _

_**NdlA :** Voilà mon 1er OS sur James et Lily dites moi ce que vous en pensez C'est la 1ère fic' que je mets sur le site alors j'espère que j'ai pas fais de bêtises LoL_

**°oOo°**

Le soleil se couchait sur le parc de Poudlard, l'année touchait à sa fin, les élèves de 7ème années rêvassaient profitant du magnifique spectacle qui leur était offert. En effet, le ciel était de couleur pourpre, il reflétait parfaitement la mélancolie de la jeune fille qui l'observait du rebord de sa fenêtre.

Cette année fut la dernière pour elle, les moments qu'elle y avaient passé, elle s'en souviendrait toujours, que ça soit les bons comme les mauvais. Elle ne voulait pas quitter le château… elle y avait ses repères, ses habitudes, ses amis. Elle y avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie mais, à ce moment elle sentait le regret envahir son cœur.  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne regrettait pourtant rien de Poudlard. Tandis que le parc se vidait petit à petit, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur la magnifique vue, tout en se posant de nombreuses questions.  
Son regard s'arrêta sur un arbre, quelqu'un y était adossé, elle aurait reconnu cette silhouette entre mille, James Potter… Il était assis contre l'arbre des Maraudeurs, c'était leur coin à eux mais, ce soir là il était seul.

Lily resta un moment à le regarder… il lui en avait vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs ces six dernières années. Elle le trouvait tellement arrogant et prétentieux, elle était une des seules filles de Poudlard à ne pas faire partie de ses groupies qui lui couraient toujours après. Et pourtant à cet instant elle le trouvait terriblement beau à la lumière du soleil couchant, il avait perdu son air hautain qu'il arbore toujours et, paraissait si calme et… triste. Lily sentit son cœur soudain se serrer, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. En le voyant ainsi elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée sur son compte, peut être était ce une façade qu'il montrait en publique, peut être qu'il n'était finalement pas si arrogant. Etait ce cela son regret ? Avoir était bourrée de préjugés et ne s'être fiée qu'aux apparences ? Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été comme ça, la preuve, elle savait pour Remus et sa lycanthropie et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas fuit. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, c'était d'ailleurs le seul Maraudeurs qu'elle appréciait. Mais c'était surtout le seul qu'elle avait apprit à connaître…

C'était donc ça… elle regrettait de ne pas avoir essayé de les comprendre, ni de les connaître. Pour elle, ils avaient toujours étaient des gamins qui passaient leur temps à rigoler et, faire leur malins, Remus était le seul à être intéressant d'après elle. Mais peut être qu'ils valent finalement la peine de les connaître si Remus, qui est si calme et intelligent, était toujours avec eux.  
Son cœur se serra un peu plus fort. Maintenant il était trop tard, elle reconnaissait son erreur, mais elle ne pouvait pas changer cela, demain ils rentreraient touts chez eux et ne se reverraient peut être plus.  
Quelques heures plus tôt, elle aurait était ravie à cette idée, elle se serait fait une joie de balancer ça en pleine figure à Potter.   
Mais là… elle se demandait lequel des deux était le plus gamin. Lui qui lui demandait à longueur de journée de sortir avec lui, ou bien, elle qui lui balançait des insultes en réponses à sa proposition. L'aimait il vraiment ? Ou était ce juste une proie de plus à son tableau de chasse ? Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas une excuse pour l'insulter comme elle l'avait fait.

Tout à coup, elle fut prise d'un pulsion et sortit de son dortoir pour se diriger vers le parc, elle traversa rapidement les couloirs et le grand hall, puis se faufila à l'extérieur. Elle frissonna malgré l'air doux et chaud qui lui caressa le visage et ses bras nus.  
Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de l'arbre où se trouvait le jeune homme mais, elle se figea lorsqu'elle le vit s'essuyer la joue d'un revers de manche, il pleurait, James Potter pleurait. Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac, pourquoi, pourquoi avait elle peur de lui parler franchement ? Avait elle peur de découvrir quelqu'un de bien sous ce masque ?  
Malgré ses craintes elle s'avança lentement vers lui, se baissa et lui posa légèrement une main sur l'épaule. Celui ci eu un petit sursaut de surprise, il se retourna lentement et vit deux magnifiques yeux verts le fixer, son cœur manqua un battement et, sa gorge se serra, il ne pouvait plus parler. Lily vit une larme couler le long de la joue du jeune homme, elle s'installa prés de lui, elle voulait le réconforter.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
- …  
- Je te dérange, tu veux peut être rester seul…  
- Non ! Restes… s'il te plait.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un, elle se rassit finalement. Après un petit « Merci… » une gêne s'installa entre eux, Lily décida de briser ce long silence.

- Le parc est magnifique ce soir tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Oui… tu sais Lily… je… je suis désolé… de t'avoir empêché de vivre tranquillement… de t'avoir harcelé…  
- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, de vous avoir jugé toi et tes amis, sans vraiment vous connaître et… et… et de t'avoir insulté à longueur de temps. Je… je regrette d'avoir été comme ça avec toi James, je… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça…

Elle avait trop mal au cœur en disant ça, elle ne pouvait plus tenir, elle rabattit ses jambes contre sa poitrine, le visage caché par ses genoux, elle commença à pleurer.  
James surprit de ce qu'elle venait de dir la regarda un instant les yeux grands ouverts. La fille qu'il aimait et qui le détestait le plus au monde venait de s'excuser, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille « Lily… c'est pas grave… je t'en veux pas tu sais. S'il te plait, ne pleurs pas. Lily… »

Le jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de James en éclatant en sanglots, tout était chamboulé dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne se comprenait plus. Tant de pourquoi lui envahissaient l'esprit… Pourquoi avait elle était aussi désagréable ? Pourquoi continuait il à l'apprécier ? Pourquoi pleurait elle ? Pourquoi s'était elle jetée comme ça dans ses bras ? Pourquoi était elle si bien serrée contre lui ?

Il lui frottait doucement le dos en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Elle frissonna au souffle chaud de ses paroles au creux de son oreille. La tête enfouit dans le cou de celui ci, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elle avait tellement mal au cœur… Elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse.

- Lily… Calmes toi… c'est rien.  
- … Non… non… c'est… c'est pas… rien, réussit elle à dire à travers ses sanglots, elle était tellement chamboulée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que tout était clair dans son cœur.  
James… si… si tu… savais comme… je… je suis… désolée et… et comme… je… je t'aime…  
- …  
- Je t'en pris… par… pardonnes moi, dit elle en pleurant de plus belle.  
James resta bouche bée, son cœur battait à la chamade, il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps, elle qui l'avait toujours rejeté et tant fait souffrir, pleurait dans ses bras et venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait !  
Son cœur se relâcha soudain, un poids en moins sur le cœur, quelques larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Il serra la jeune fille plus fort dans ses bras et lui murmura doucement « Moi aussi je t'aime Lily » en nichant sa tête dans le cou de l'élue de son cœur.  
Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes lorsqu'ils desserrèrent leur étreinte, James essuya les joues mouillées de Lily et, planta son regard dans ses yeux émeraudes. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, provoquant es milliers de frissons dans tout leur corps. Il en suivit un baiser passionné qui sembla durer une éternité, tous deux auraient voulu figer le temps, leur cœur était remplis de bonheur.

Non loin de là, deux Maraudeurs observait la scène, le sourire aux lèvres, c'était magique, ils sentaient une aura de bonheur qui émanait de leur union les envahir.

- Ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.  
- T'as raison Lunard, j'suis content qu'ils soient enfin ensemble.  
- Allé viens Patmol on aura tout le temps de les embêter plus tard.

Ils s'éclipsèrent, laissant le nouveau couple profiter de leur dernière nuit à Poudlard.

- Je t'aime James.

**°oOo°**

THE END 


End file.
